farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
DFM CFB-16 (Farming Simulator 17)
The DFM CFB-16 is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a type of that can only be fitted to . The CFB-16 is capable of grabbing on to a tree while it's being cut, keeping that tree from falling until the Skid Steer is ready to release it (e.g. onto a pile of ). The tool even has a unique mechanism that allows it to collect several (thin) trees in this way before letting them fall - although this feature does not work very well in practice. Advantages * Skid Steer Attachment: The CFB-16 can only be mounted on , but these are good vehicles for work, small and highly maneuverable. A single such vehicle using a CFB-16 can cut down many trees very rapidly, and with fine control. * Tree Collection: The CFB-16 has a pair of teeth that can open and close on command. These are used to grab a tree before cutting it, so that it doesn't fall immediately upon cutting. The can then navigate to wherever it wants to dump the tree, and release the teeth to let the tree fall. * Accumulator: The CFB-16 has a third, unique tooth that can be controlled separately. This is an accumulator, a special mechanism that (in real life) allows the tool to collect several trees before dumping them all together. Unfortunately, it does not work quite as well in the game. Read more on this below. * Can Lift Logs: Although it is not the tool's designed purpose, the CFB-16 can be used as a to lift fallen logs off the ground. Disadvantages * Can't Remove Branches: The CFB-16 cannot remove branches from the trees it cuts down. * Expensive: CFB-16 costs almost 2.5 times as much as a , and 12 times as much as a hand-held . Using the Accumulator The CFB-16 has a special feature called an "accumulator arm". This stubby little arm can be found halfway up the device, and can be controlled separately from the tool's other hydraulics. The accumulator's job is to grab onto trees that have already been cut, holding them upright until the Skid Steer has cut down several of them, and then dump all accumulated trees on the ground in a single pile. Unfortunately, while this system may be very useful in real-life, Farming Simulator 17 does not model it very well for a variety of reasons. It is more likely that the accumulator will cause the tree you're holding to pop free of the main holding teeth, or even fly out of the tool altogether. In theory, however, this is how the process should go, step-by-step: # Before cutting your first tree, open the tool's main holding teeth, but keep the accumulator arm closed. If the saw is on, turn it off. # Maneuver the tool right up to a tree. # Close the tool's two main teeth around the tree. # Turn the saw on to cut the tree. Turn it off immediately once the tree snaps. # Open the accumulator arm - it should slide out easily from behind the tree. Then close the accumulator around the tree. # Open the main teeth. # Repeat from step #2, until your accumulator arm cannot hold onto any more trees. # Drive to where you want your pile of to be. # Release the main holding teeth and the accumulator arm, letting the trees fall forward and onto the ground in a pile. Specifications *'Price:' $12,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $10 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $240 + $600/h + $120/d *'Power Intake:' 44 kW / 60 hp *'Tool Attachment Type:' *'Mass:' 695 kg Gallery FS17_DFM-CFB16_LiftingLogs.jpg|A DFM CFB-16 lifting a log from the ground. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Attachments Category:Farming Simulator 17 DFM Category:DFM